Pups Save the Critters
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall and the frogs | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = March 18, 2017 April 7, 2017 May 30, 2017 July 12, 2017 September 4, 2017 December 9, 2017 | writer = Charles Johnston | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save a Playful Dragon" | next = "Mission PAW: Quest for the Crown"}} "Pups Save the Critters" is the second segment of the 3rd episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Francois is about to give a presentation at school on all kinds of critters when his truck snaps a trailer hitch, letting his animal friends loose. Soon, the PAW Patrol must face one of their strangest challenges yet: luring "Jimmy" the crocodile out of the community pool! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Francois Turbot *Mr. Porter *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Katie *Cali *Precious' owner (cameo) *Clown *Jimmy *Xander *Ribbit and Sigmund *Ebenezer *Water snakes *Greeny (mentioned) The episode opens up with Francois trying to make his trailer fit onto his pickup truck. Then Ryder came with Rocky and Zuma. Ryder asks if if Francois needed help. Francois said he was okay. The pups walked over to the trailer and saw something big with lots of teeth inside the trailer. Francois said it was Jimmy, his crocodile and not to worry because he safe inside his cage, "like his other" slithery friends except his chameleon Xander who was on his shoulder. Francois was going to bring the critters to school said he had the critters since they were babies. Now where he goes, they go with him. But he was not able to go because Rocky points out the hitch of his car was the wrong hitch for the trailer. Francois said he has an idea, which was to blow gum and then place it on the the hitch. But everyone was not sure about it. Francois said it was okay and he would not want to keep the children waiting. Meanwhile, Marshall was using his X-Ray to check if Mr. Porter's apples were good. Rubble wanted to eat some until Marshall found a worm in one. Francois then went by and waved. But his car hit a bump which made his trailer got unhooked from his car and let out all of his critters get loose and cause hubbub all over town. After the noise was gone, Francois found that his critters were gone too. He ran to where his trailer was and found that all of the critters were. He then called Ryder and makes a big scream. Ryder tells him to calm down and tell what is wrong. Francois tell him about his loose critters. Ryder told all the pups to come to the Lookout and assigned Rocky to find a new hitch in his recycling truck and replace it with the old hitch and Marshall to spray puddles to lure the creatures back to the trailer. Meanwhile at Porter's Café, Mr. Porter found some frogs under his apples and that he needed help. Francois was walking with Mayor Goodway to his trailer and said to her that the PAW Patrol will get every critter back, including some snakes. Mayor Goodway got freaked out and asked Francois if there were slimy snakes in Adventure Bay. Francois answered that there aren't any and Mayor Goodway was relieved until Francois said snakes were not slimy making Mayor bump into a tree and something fell on her and it was a snake. But Francois said the snake was friendly and then put it back in his trailer. That was around the time Ryder and the pups came to help. Francois was pleased and Ryder told Rocky to the hitch. Then Francois realized that Xander was on the loose again. Mayor Goodway was worried because chameleon could be anywhere because they can camouflage and was worried that they could turn into chickens. But Francois said that they couldn't. So Mayor Goodway sat down on a rock who turned out to be Francois' turtle Ebenezer. Francois then comes to hug Ebenezer for relief. Meanwhile, Rocky found the perfect hitch. That's when Ryder got a call from Mr. Porter about the frogs. Ryder and Marshall then head to the cafe. Ryder assigned Marshall to spray a trail of puddles for the frogs. Marshall then barked out his water cannon and sprayed and the puddles and Ryder told him to spray them up to the trailer. Once Marshall lured the frogs to the trailer. Two snakes were chasing a clown. Ryder asked if Marshall could spray puddles to lure the snakes and it worked because they were the water snakes. Ryder then got a call from Katie and asked her if she found snakes. But she actually something big and toothy in her pool. So Ryder, Francois, and the pups came over. The animal in Katie's pool was Jimmy. They needed away to get Jimmy out because he was pretty interested in the pool with wearing sunglasses and floating on a floaty. Marshall had an idea that they should get another crocodile. Rocky wondered where they would find another croc. Ryder knew where to find another croc. So he called Zuma to come to over. When Zuma arrived, he brought his dragon costume. Rocky put some teeth on the costume and Marshall painted it green making the the dragon costume look like a croc. Zuma and Marshall then tried to get Jimmy out of the pool. Zuma decided they should do boogie moves to get his attention and it flung off the sunglasses and Jimmy came out of the pool. Ryder told the pups to go the trailer. Then Xander appeared on Marshall causing him to tear a hole making Jimmy look angry and chase the pups up to the trailer and calmed down when Francois put sunglasses on him because he liked them. Everyone thought Xander was lost until Zuma found him on his shoulder. Ryder said to Francois if he's in trouble, he should "ribbit" for help. The pups then ribbit too. *Use the right hitch on the trailer. *Make puddles with his water cannons to lure the reptiles and amphibians. + *Wear the crocodile costume to lure Jimmy out of the pool. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Sea Patrol Vol 2 - front cover.jpg|link=Sea Patrol 2|''Sea Patrol 2'' PAW Patrol The Carnival & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Carnival|''The Carnival'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Critters' Pages Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Written by Charles Johnston Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a backup responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S4) Category:Francois calls the PAW Patrol Category:2017 Episodes